Castway Island
by Lightfeet
Summary: This is a story of two boys who find themselves on a magical island, one with his memories gone. They strive to be the savoir, the best mage on the island, in order to leave the island. Read more to know more! There will be more chapters. Mabye one every one or two weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I need the help form criticism and I like reviews! I'll update faster if you review! This is crossover between Castway island and the Iron Trials. And check out our forum, Promps and Help.** forum/Prompts-and-Help/181313/

He woke up on a beach, with his shorts and his T-shirt on. All he could see was the sea gently rolling and the morning sun gently shining in his eyes. He tried to remember, but he couldn't remember anything. He saw a shipwreck beside him and another boy.

"Hey, Jack", yelled the boy

So my name is Jack, he thought.

"Uh, I forget your name again. What is it?"

"Don't play that amnesia game with me again, Steve."

"No, dude, seriously, I have no idea what is your name"

"I'll tell you it so you can stop acting. It's Rick. There, you happy now?"

"No, seriously, where am I?"

"You're in a land where I'm the King and I'm rich with all the things I could ever want. I have a castle over the hill, and you have to take off your shirt to get in."

"Really?"

"Okay, now I know you really have a problem."

"So where are we?"

"I'll tell you the story. So we are stuck on this island because we were the two people who were unlucky enough to get sacrificed to the element island. There is Fire, Water, Light, Air, a Dark, and Earth. But on this island, all the plus versions of the elements are here. They are Magma, Ice, Life, Wind, Death, and Metal. Every village or town needs to send two champions to the island to be on it. They stay there and learn from one tribe. But soon, people started using the elements as power or for killing others. So then the element lords, who run each tribe, decided that no one could leave the island unless you were a Savior. A Savior is a top member of a tribe that works with the other Saviors to keep calm and defeat monsters across the world. But no one wanted to go on the island anymore. So the two unlucky people would go to the island. We aren't the first children, you know."

"Okay, so where are the tribes?"

"I don't know. That's the first part of the test."

"What's the test?"

"The test is the process where we have to go through to become on of the element users. They say that if you don't make it, you would either die or get sent back home."

"Oh. How nice."

"So let's get going!"

They set out for the tribes. They found scorch marks, whipped trees, dead squirrels, and even a pile of eggs. They stayed away from the last one because all the marks around that indicated some serious spell casting. It was almost impossible not to step where spells haven't been casted. They followed the winding trail, back and forth, until they reached a small campfire, where some people seemed to be. `

"Should we walk down there?"

"No, I don't think so."

Suddenly, they were dragged across the field of grass. It felt ticklish with the grass moving them by shifting under them. The slowly, but steadily, made their way to the group.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves some fresh people," said the guy in the green

"I think these guys are cannibals." Rick whispered.

"I heard that. We aren't. You two fellows made it to the end of the test, so the start of the initiation."

Rick looked at him nervously.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you join a tribe based on what the stone picks for you."

"You base your picks by stone?"

"No. I was joking."

And with that, they walked through the trees.

Rick started following, so Jack followed too. It seemed the only thing he could do other than actually get lost. They finally arrive next to a pond, with a handprint on a stone.

"This is it."

Steve thought this was a joke. You could actually mind what element you belong to by putting your hand on stone? The man in the green pointed at Rick, who was about to jump in the pond.

"You, put your hand there." he gestured to the stone.

Rick put his hand on the stone, and a burst of flames came up.

"Cool!"

"You are part of the fire element. You will learn, like all, to make a small burst of your element, including looking into the future, and summoning minions of your element. You will move on to magma after two years of training. Your instructors will tell you more about the element. Your element specializes in destroying and burning non-living things."

Rick was very excited. He thought he would get landed with something boring, like earth or water. Apparently he wouldn't have a bad time after all.

"Now Jack, it is your turn to be up to the stone."

Jack braced himself up to the stone. He closed his eyes and slowly, and steadily, put his hand on the stone. He then heard a gasp of surprise come from the others. He looked up and saw not one element, but two elements coming out of the geyser. There it was Earth and light, coming out, one on each side.

"You are a mix of two element. Although it's not rare, it's unlikely that someone would be a mix. We call them radiant. There are others like you, but you have a powerful combination of power. Earth is an element that you can also summon a short burst. Earth amplifies others powers or the element users own ability. Light is a powerful and unique element. It can be used to harm, but it is the only element that can heal. It can also buff others. "

"Ok."

"Now we'll head down to the cavern, where we will let the others know, including the lords."

"How old is everybody?"

"About five to twenty-eight."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Some got sent here as babies. Didn't you know that?"

"No."

"At least they chose to come here, right?"

"Not really."

"I mean their parents."

"No. We got picked in a drawing."

"WHAT?"

" Ever since the people couldn't leave, people don't want to be here. Duh."

"This is shocking..."

"Yeah."

"Let's go now."

They made their way to a cavern, were there was a small campfire in the middle and the only way in and out was the cave entrance. There were stone stairs for people to sit on, and there were seven sections. Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Air, Dark, and a Radiant section, were there wasn't a lot of people, only four or five. Steve's spirits lifted. He wouldn't be the only one.

"Listen up people, we have two new arrivals!" said the man in the middle. He was about in his early twenties. He had a dark uniform on, so Steve guessed he was from the Dark element. He seemed cheerful enough, and had a hat.

"We have two new arrivals, and Ganer here will introduce them."

"Thank you, Victor. Right now, we have two eleven-year-old boys. First is Rick belonging to the... Drum roll please."

Jack thought everyone would be using their hand, but about most of the people used elemental was to drum roll, which cause interesting affects. The minions who were drumming from earth had their hands falls off from constant banging on the floor. Water and fire went everywhere, and the ground became cracked again. Everyone started laughing.

"... Fire Element."

The fire element whooped and cheered, while the other elements just clapped nicely. Steve was sure he saw some small gold coins go back and forth.

"Now next is interesting. This is Steve, and he is a ... Drum roll please."

When the drum roll died down, Ganer took a deep breath.

"Radiant."

The whole entire cavern was silent, except for the occasional burping minion or sizzling water.

"What two elements is he from?" asked Victor

"Light and Earth" Ganer replied.

And that was how Jack's year started off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was ushered into a new room. This one was smaller, and was like a cabin with a bunch of bunk beds except it was carved in stone and had windows. There were also many minions, with colorful crystals on the floor. There was red, blue, brown, shiny, transparent, and black. There were five other kids, entertaining themselves with mini minion wars. He looked around. It wasn't a bad place.

"Guys, introduce yourselves to Jack."

They looked at him. There were two boys and three girls. The boys were smiling and the girls were looking dissapointed but rolling their eyes. He learned that their names were Nick, Brandon, Avery, Grace, and Jasmine.

"Hi. Want to join us in War?"

"I don't know how to use my magic yet."

"What are you?"

"Earth and Light."

The boys smilied even more and the girls looked even more unhappy if it was even possible.

"We'll teach you."

And so Jack joined in. The rules were simple. You had mini minions, the hight of a small stone. And then you had mabye small check points. Each team had a small fourtress, and the opposing team had to destroy it. It was one strait board, and it had mini valleys and lakes. You captured mini points to, which lets you make more minions. These were made by the judge, since they had a odd person out. And as the game progressed, minions could be more powerful. He first had to learn how to make a minion, and his first one ended up being earth, but too big for game and was a puddle of mud that could move around. The older mages, masters, called lights out and everyone went to bed. Jack had mixed feelings about this place. It definatly wasn't a normal place, but it was a nice place.

Jack had woke up to the sound of a loud bell and some minions squaking like crazy. The others just whacked the minions, and they stopped squacking.

"Get up, it's time to go to breakfast."

They dragged their bodies to the cave entrance, werer there was a line outside. They were shoved into line. The day's breakfast was fish, and Steve hated fish. But they told him to try it. He took a bit, and it tasted nothing like fish. It tasted like his farvorite food, pasta. Wait, how did he know that he had hated fish?

"I'm getting my memory back!" he yelled.

The others looked at him like he was crazy. Oh, he thought. He forgot to tell them that he had lost his memory. So he was starting to tell him that he had amneisia, but a big clap was heard. Jack almost jumped out of his skin. He realized, the man last night, was standing on a table. Others started to notice to and stopped talking. Everyone looked at him expectantly and the man started to call out times for training. He found out that he would be training all day, while others only trained for half of the day. Each session was about five hours. This mean he only had two hours to do something else if he wanted to have 12 hours of sleep. But he probably wouldn't, so he would at least only have four hours of free time. He was paired with Brendon, who also was in Earth.

Becasue it was his first time, he met the Earth lord. The Earth lord was sitting on his throne, when Steve came in. He was a colossus. He was 24 feet tall, and looked like a stone statue. He looked at Jack with rich brown eyes. He had a big brown sword. He thought it would be crude, but it looked like it was made from water, smooth, yet having a direction to where the waves of stone were pointing at. He had a crown, which was a hazel-nut brown. It was smooth, like it was spent some serious time at the pottery wheel. When he talked, his voice was a deep rich booming voice.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Jack"

"I heard you are Radiant. This is a big task ahead of you. Are you ready for it?"

"I guess"

"Jack, look into my eyes"

He looked up. He suddenly could see. The begining of time. Playing with others. The celerbrations and tradegies that happened. His placement on Earth. His students, coming and going in the blink of an eye. The Saviors, being made and being ended by another evil source of he He saw, his people in a war with another evil. And he saw his father being stabbed in the back. His announcement as a king for his people. And then leaving Vicia again to go back to Earth.

Now Jack could see sorrow and pain, but also wisdom and confindence in his eyes.

"I still keep in touch with my people. I am the king after all. But all those years as king has told me one thing. To have confindence. To commit."

"Thank you ..."

"Rickinsar"

"Rickinsar"

And with that name in his mouth, he left the chamber.

They had spent at least on hour conversing, so he had to catch up with the lessons. They we learning how to make a burst of earth, and there was aready a big pile of earth at the targets. The master just moved it all away with a flick of a hand. It took Jack an hour before he could master making a burst of earth, and even that was a short one. Then it was time to learn the history of the Earth element. Jack learned that the Earth element was a group that was a counterwheight to air. A counterweight ment that the two magics worked better togerther. Most elementals, a living thing that was made of an element, like Rickinsar, didn't belive in counterweights in the begining of time. But countless and countless times of experimenting did the elementals began to belive in counterweights. The earth elementals were one of the first to evolve into their plus form, metal. It made them more powerful, but more risky. The castings of spells didn't backfire as much, but the consenquenses were horrible. One know elemental, Etine, almost lost his spirit when he used his metal powers. He was also the first to devlove.

Then that big bell rang again, and all the mages started walking across the trail that was next to the training areas. It lead back to the breakfast area, but instead of fish, it was steak, wild boar roasted over a firepit and cut up. He carefully took a bite, and then started tearing at it after he had a taste. He went back for seconds, where there was already a long line for seconds.

Then it was time for his second session.

"Oh my god!"

He heard that scream and then saw the mage pointing up. He squinted at the bright sky and saw... no, those weren't birds. Those were way to big to be birds.

"Dragons!"

Everyone raced to a spot in the ground, and someone cleared all the dirt. Then there was a door. Everyone rushed in. The door closed right after the last person came in. Jack's eyes were adjusting to the dim light orbs hanging from the ceiling. He waited for hours of shooshing and burning. Then the sounds faded away. Some master gave the okay signal to go, and the mages streamed out. There were scorch marks everywhere. He suddelnly heard a rustling. There was a snout. Jack looked around to see if there was anyone who could help him. Everyone was talking or repairing the benches. He looked back and saw a... baby dragon. Jack's mind suddenly went blank. Why was there a baby here? Then he saw the egg shell and made the connection. The dining place was their hatching area.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack decided to take the dragon back to his room, but he couldn't think of any way to go back to the chamber. Luckly, the masters called a meeting for all masters and lessons had to be cancled. All the mages went back into their room. Jack hid the dragon under his shirt. the dragon started to give of some smoke, but it seemed normal since all the other kids also had burnt hair, wet clothes, and the occasional flying minion. So when he got back to his carvern, they were already starting some new game.

"Hey, um guys? I have a thing I found in the bushes I wanted to show you."

"Sure. What is it?"

Jack let the dragon baby out and they all gasped, execpt for Grace, who had fainted.

"Jack! Get that thing out. It going to kill us all!"

"But it just hatched."

There was a moment of silence, and then Brendon.

"You're saying that this island is a dragon hatching place?"

"They wouldn't leave a dragon out alone."

When Grace got up again, they explained it to her again. And again, she fainted.

"So should we keep him?"

"No way!"

They all looked at Jasmine

"Get that thing out of here!"

"It's not like it's going to b-"

"I don't care!"

She yelled the last statement an octave higher than before.

"Just pet it. See, it's nice."

Jasmine just touched it on the belly. The dragon rolled over like a dog.

"I guess we can keep it."

"So what should we name it?"

"Ursa."

"It's a boy."

"Allen."

Slowly, everyone nodded their consent.

"Who's going to feed it?"

"Everyone."

And after they got all the details sort out, they went back and showed Jack how to play the game. There was a board, and there was a boundary in the middle. You used sticks to control your magical character, and there were bowling pins. One side was the bowling pins and another was the bowlers. The bowlers had to push ten balls down to knock down the bowling pins and the bowling pins had to dodge the balls. Once the balls hit the other side, they came back for the bowlers. The bowlers had to dodge them and let them hit their side. Then they got the balls back. They played until the master poked his head into the cavern and yelled fiften minutes until lights out. They got lucky that Allen was behind the door. They realized the problem and had to make a room with a secret entrance under the floor. Then they put him under. It was pretty big. Allen could come out whenever he wanted to, but no one could go in unless via secret entrance two, which allowed them to check on him.

"Lights out!"

They had to go to their bed, which was large and bouncy. It was also soft too. Jack fell asleep in a few minutes.

He woke up to a sound of someone tiptoeing to the door. He looked up and saw it was Jasmine.

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine turned around, and was surprised that Steve was looking at her. Her eyes widened and she shushed him in a whisper.

"What are you doing being awake?"

"What are you doing?"

She looked at her feet and replied embarrased.

"I'm going to report Allen to the masters."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like animals."

Steve looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look, I just don't like animals. Its a crazy personality of mine, but I just don't. So let me."

"You can't. We'll all get into trouble."

"I don't care."

"Come over here."

Jasmine had no choice but to comply, so she came over.

"Why do you want Allen to die?"

"He wouldn't. The masters wouldn't kill him..."

"He's a dragon for crying out loud!"

"Okay."

And so Jack sat with Jasmine, talking to her until he dozed off again.

He woke to the sound to the alarm and minion mixture. Everyone got out of bed, and he was about to streatch when he heard Grace complain.

"Get him of my bed!"

He looked up, and saw Allen was woken awake by Grace's screaming. He was lying at the feet of her bed.

"I just did my nails last night!"

Brendon couldn't keep himself from laughing, so he revieced a cold blast of water to the face. Nick was about to laugh, but he saw what happed to Brendon, he decided not.

"Grace, he's not going to actually bite yo-"

"He's next to me!"

"He doesn't eat nails. Baby dragons only eat herbs, squirlls, and whatever their mothers give them." Avery stated from a book.

"Who's his mother?"

"Let's go to the dining area first."

When they got there, there weren't a lot of people. Apperantly the alarms hadn't set off for some of the elements.

Steve was about to get in line when a big figure loomed over him and pushed him away.

"Get away, punk."

He peered with closed eyes and saw this person was from fire.

"I'm just getting breakf-"

"I always get breakfast first. You understand?"

By now, most of the other mages were looking at him. Some of the masters started to notice what was going on.

"Okay..."

"I am the best. You don't argue with me."

"Rufus! Cut that out!"

"But I'm from Valen-"

"I don't care where your from, but you have to stop that."

"Fine."

"Get in the back of the line."

Rufus glared a hated look and Jack. It looked like this place wasn't all fun and games. On the menu was green lichen. He learned that here, everything was not what it seemed like. So he took a bite, and he loved it. It was sweet and tasty.

He went to Earth again for the first half of the morning to learn how to summon minions. He learned that there were five levels of minions. Tier one was the lowest. They were weak and could only move. Tier two was better. They could summon basic spells. Tier three was good. They could summon Tier one minions, and could go into extent on what could they do. Tier four is the best a mage can summon. It summons teir two and can cast complicated spes


	4. Chapter 4

The spirit woke up with his army part. It had been a long time since he had been called by his master. His master was the great one, the one who commanded him, and then he commanded his army, who commanded the other armies, who commanded the other armies, who commanded the-

"Stewezal!"

"Yes sir!"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No sir."

"Well listen up!"

"Sorry sir."

His army snickered behind his back. He would need to give out whipping after he was done with briefing.

"There is a new radiant on the island."

There was some murmuring from the army.

"Shut up, you fools!"

Then there were some sorrys from the army.

"Now, I want you to take him out."

There were some noise from the army.

"Shut up and let me talk!"

They all suddenly went quite.

"But he is also has a dragon."

There were gasps from the army.

"Next one of you idiots who makes a noise will be sent back to the void!"

There was frozen silence from the army.

"That means he is one of the special, a dragon rider. But, he thinks its not good to have a dragon. So he hasn't told the elementals on the island. So, your job is to take the dragon for me for training. And while you are at it, destroy the island for me too. It's not good for humans to mix with magic. They might get too nosy. Dismissed."

Stewezal was dropped down a pipe. He landed in his old room. He got used to his physical shady form.

"Axehead!"

"Yes sir!"

"I want every man in the army to get a whipping."

"Yes sir!"

He started to head for Stewezal. Stewezal realized what Axehead had interpreted from his meaning. He also remembered that Axehead was the least brightest officer, or even shade, in the army. He barely got those thoughts in before Axehead got his whip barely missed his back.

"You idiot!"

"What's wrong sir?"

"Did you think I meant myself?"

"You're in the army."

"I said every man in the army, not myself."

"So you are stepping down from your spot?"

"NO!"

"Ok."

And he tried to whip Stewezal again.

"Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"The whipping."

"Ok. Would you still want the sugar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, three years ago, you told me to get you coffee. I couldn't find the whip cream, because someone else was using it, so-"

"Are you saying someone was using my whip cream?"

"Yes, because it wasn't in the fridge."

"Hmm. I want everyone whipped."

"Okay sir. Decaf?"

"What are you, Starbucks? I want everyone whipped as in a whip."

"So no sugar? Or you want a cappuccino instead?"

Stewezal dealt with Axehead for another half-hour, and then just pushed him out of his room. How annoying it was to be supreme general. Sure, you get a really good pay and an awesome title, but you had to deal with really dumb shades and calls from families checking on their sons or fathers when they aren't even in combat. He then walked over to his evil board committee, which was making plans for attack.

"Okay, so what's the attack plan?"

"The attack plan is to attack."

This was the stuff Stewezal had to deal with. He was promised the best, but they acted like the worst

"More details please."

"So we were thinking of a Normandy beach invasion for style points, but then we thought that might not work because where the beach is and were the cave is covers the whole island. We thought of tropical hang gliding for the fun of it, but none of our men no how to hang glide and that might not be so fun. Then we came up with a supreme plan to dress up like we are going to a tropical party on the island, and then surprise them when they find out we are shades. I don't see anything wrong with that one."

The committee of evil all nodded enthusiastically like there was nothing wrong.

"You guys are the dumbest idiots I have ever met."

"Now we have the plans that we think are horrible."

Stewezal actually started to listen.

"We decided to have the spy specialists disguised as new people, and have them join as dark. then they go in at the middle of the night kill him and take the dragon. Then they open a portal which our forces can stream though and take the island. That doesn't sound fun."

"Now that is a good plan. I approve."

The spies were brought to him, and they showed their disguise. It was pretty good, it's just that their shadow was really long and the fact that they hated the light, which made it almost impossible to make them look like normal people. But that was okay. The three would be in the Dark element after all.

"Here are your instructions: You dress up as new kids. Then you belong to the dark element. Then you murder the kid and steal the dragon. You used this knife. Then you put the portal stone on the island. Then your job is done and you get increase payment."

He put the portal stone on the table. It looked like a normal stone, but it had veins of blue and orange running though it, looking like crystals. It was round, but not a circle. More like an oval if you looked at it from top down.

"But why do we have to use that knife? Why not poison or death by gummy bears? Or death by pillow?"

The other two nodded in agreement as if they knew what they were talking about.

"Because I want proof with blood! And who do you even kill some one with pillows or gummy bears?"

"You can d-"

"Never mind. Just do it however you want."

Stewezal decided that in case the idiots forgot to activate the portal, he would have the portal activate automatically in three days. That would give im time to watch the marathon of Phantom on TV. Also, he would get his men drilled and sharpen his sword. He went to get his onyx sword, Shilzer, and palmed it carefully. Then the idiot axehead came bumbling though with hot coffe and made him cut himself on his left hand with hot liquid over the cut. He ended up missing the marathon of Phantom that was running that night. At least it wasn't his right hand, the one he uses to do everything, like slapping stuipd officers and grabbing all of the leftover popcorn at home, then sneaking the kid's devices into his room so he could watch the TF2 tournaments. LG won that tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up with banging on the door. Avery peeked though the door hole and saw three masters.

"What do you want?"

"We know that we called a free time day, but I would like to see Steve."

Steve started to worry. Did they know about the dragon?

"We would like you to know that there have been some bite marks around camp."

Jack started to panic. Had Allen got loose?

"We want to keep an eye out for rats so please put magical mousetrap around the craven tell the rest of the radiants."

Jack just mentally relaxed when Allen choose the wrong time to come out of this trapdoor.

The masters froze and so did everyone else. Steve saw a bit of shock and fear in their eyes. He could never tell other peoples expression. It wasn't a talent of his. Allen sniffed the new visitors. The first master just stood as still as possible. When Allen lick the master, he lost it. The second master ran for help. She also cast a spell that sounded just like the morning bell. The third one was getting everyone out of the cave. It took fifteen minutes of running and jumping for the first master and target aiming with an ice spell from the third master before Allen finally got tired and fell asleep on the floor. The second master looked at Steve.

"You have some explaining to do, buddy."

Jack just stared ahead at the other two masters.

During the late afternoon, after he had to clean up and wait for his jury with the six elementals in his cavern with his friends

"Jack, you are so dead."

"Nick, you are too."

"You're more dead."

"No, you are."

"No, you-"

"Steve, now it is time for your trial."

Steve walked outside. All the mages were there. The elemental kings and queens were sitting there. Victor, the dark mage,

"Steve, we had found a dragon in your cavern, right?"

"Yes"

All the mages took an involuntary gasp.

"And you brought it into your cavern, right?"

"Yes."

"So that lea-"

"Hold on!"

Everyone turned and looked at the dark lord. He rarely talked at all.

"Did the dragon resist you when you brought it in?"

All the mages looked confused at this question. Only Victor seemed to understand.

"Vangard, I don't think the-"

"Don't address me by my name!"

The temperature went down thirty degrees. The other elementals started to show worry, and Victor had his eyes wide in fear.

"Now, Jack, did the dragon resist you when you came in?"

"No."

Vangard let a small smile play on his lips, which for him, was like cartwheeling and shaking noisemakers. The fire lord leaned in as if the most important part of the trial, and the end. Rickinsar looked surprised. Everyone actually looked shocked, expect for the Air queen, who was making mini tornadoes for her amusement.

"Boy, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because I would get in trouble sooner. "

"You're not in trouble!"

"Wait, what?'

He sighed.

"Every mage has a small chance of being a dragon rider. This means that they can be with the dragon and use the dragon's elemental powers."

"So what element is my dragon?"

"Let's see."

The dragon was let from a cage. He was placed in the middle of the elemental lords. Allen turned around a bit, then started to head for the fire lord, but decided to fall asleep with his head on his tail.

"I guess we'll see after he wakes up."

"Let's first show the new students first."

There were three new students. They kept on hanging in the shade of the treees, so Steve guessed they were very hot. They rather looked suspicious.

"My name is Vaug."

"My name is Baug."

"My name is Taug."

All three seemed to come from the Cold Rocks, a place in the mountains where it was cold. They had strange names, that was for sure. Mabye there the names weren't creative and based off of one kid.

"Now they are part of the ... drumroll please."

Jack started to drumroll when Victor anounce the element.

"All dark."

Suddenly, the one in the middle, Taug or Baug, dropped a blue stone. It the sprouted a portal that was a blue, not a sky blue, or baby blue, but the blue you saw in the middle of the night. A Shade came out, and that was when people started to panic. Jack stumbled back, and saw where everyone was going. There was a cave, where the waws another portal of blue-green color. Everyone was running in, so he grabbed Allen and ran in.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jack came out of the portal, he was confused. The portal closed behind him. He was in a desert, holding Allen and a black.. orb? There was no one else. He tried yelling, but after five minutes, he decided he was alone. He was about to walk to the east when he heard a voice in his head.

 _Walk the other way._

Jack looked around panicked, but saw no living thing in his eyesight. He then had an idea. He concentrated his thoughts.

 _Who are you?_

The voice didn't respond.

 _Hello?_

Again, there was silence.

 _Mabye I have to think really loud._

 _There's no need for that._

Jack looked around confused again, looking for the source of the voice.

 _You know, if you don't tell me where you are, I am going to think as loud as I can._

 _Fine, I give up._

 _Where are you?_

 _In the black orb._

 _What are you?_

 _One of the "new students."_

 _So you were one of those shadows?_

 _No. I was one of those shades._

 _You don't look like one._

 _I panicked._

 _What do you mean?_

 _I went into disgoraging_

 _Explain_

 _In a shade's body, there is a certin shade organ called the disgor-_

 _Whatever_

 _Now carry me to one of the nearst shade cities._

 _How can I even trust you?_

 _Look, if you get to the main palace, you can get your revenge. Deal?_

 _How do I trust you?_

 _Just trust me._

 _Okay, then what is your name?_

 _I'm not telling._

 _I could leave a certin shade organ in the desert stuck there for enternity until something eats that certin organ or that shade could tell me it's name._

 _Fine. It's destiny._

 _Your a shade. Aren't you supposed to be scary?_

 _Yes, but my mother was a light spirit, so she gave me this name, and that means I'm trustful._

 _Nice try._

 _Just keep that dragon away from me if you want me alive. I am a organ. Dragons eat organs. Dragons eat me._

 _So we should head for the city now?_

 _If you are insane._

 _Are you actually going to help me?_

 _Look, I just don't want to get eaten on the way there. It's a long and hard way._

 _Where is it?_

 _On another planet._

Jack froze for a while.

 _How do we get there?_

 _Magic._

 _Impossible. But what should we get first to "aid" us?_

 _First, the book of Kurlan._

 _What's that?_

 _A book that has the extent of almost every spell on this world._

 _Wow. So I'm not guessing that it's easy to get._

 _Actually, it's not bad. You need to go to the Admin tower._

 _Where is that?_

 _In the middle of the desert._

 _And how would we ge..._

 _Genious._

 _Shut up._

 _So you have to go up the tower, and reach the top. That's all._

 _And so we go walking off into the distance hoping we don't go in the wrong direction._

 _Where's the we? You are going to do that carrrying me._

 _Wow._

And so that's how Jack set off walking to the west, hoping he would find the tower. The first couple hours were plain, walking across sand dunes with no trouble at all. It was just the occasional fly or desert fox taking a curious glace, then going away. Then animals started getting agrivated. At first Jack thouoght that was because he had went near their food or was at their doorstep at their den. But he started to feel an itching in his mind that made him want to punch every animal in plain sight. It was like an irritation, and he would never be satisfied until the world is dead. Each step was harder to take, and Jack started to feel mentally exhasted from resisting the irrratation. If only he could fall down and sleep...

 _Don't._

 _I can't help it, it's too hard to resist._

 _It's the spell on the admin tower. The creators of the tower figured every thief and apprentice would want that book, so they put this spell. I'll admit, it's a nice spell, but there is a way around it._

 _What?_

 _Breaking the crystal._

 _What crystal?_

 _Do I need to reteach you everything you ever learned on your island?_

 _I was only there for three days._

There was a long silence, and the Destiny spoke again.

 _Okay. So every spell needs energy to feed off of, right?_

 _Right_

 _So this particular spell used a duanthheart crystal as it's storage._

 _What's that?_

 _Do you know anything?_

 _Yes, but I just lost my mermory when I came on the island, so.._

 _Wow. Just Wow._

 _Is it my fault?_

 _Yes. Anyways, a duanthheart crystal is a blue crystal, that has an intresting formation. They cut it in a shape of on of those sqaure crystals you humans like so much, with a sqaure on top and the sides are jutted out?_

 _..._

 _What ever. Duantheart crystals are found deep in the earth, from 100-_

 _I don't need a geology lesson!_

 _Calm down. Then spell is taking a toll on you. Now,you are right,but these crystals are some of the top stores of energy on this planet. You understand?_

 _Yes_

 _Duanthearts draw energy from dead things, so this provides a steady stream of energy._

 _But Destiny, if we were to release the energy, what would happen?_

 _That is a small detail that I overlooked._

 _What? Tell me!_

 _It explodes._

 _So that means if we can't break the crystal, we need to resist the spell?_

 _Or we could use your dragon as a stress blankie._

 _Be serious_

 _I am. Dragons have exellent magic resistance, so they are resistant to most spells._

 _And why didn't you think of this before?_

 _I was using you dragon as a stress blankie._

 _Are you-_

 _Look, if I got irritated, I would have killed both of you two. And you don't even know how to pass a spell to someone else yet._

 _Fine. Where is the tower?_

 _Right there._

Jack could see the top of the tower. The spell was returning to Jack's mind as he lost his connection with Destiny. He found that if he stayed in mind contact with Destiny, the spell had a certin muffled affect, but he would keep on doing the last thing he did before going in contact. Right then, Allen began to woke. He wiggled around in Jack's arms until he set him down. When Allen was on the ground, he ended up waking and breathing a breath of fire, turning the top of the sand dune into a cone of glass. Allen started to growl at Destiny's organ, so for the whole time Jack walked to the tower, he had to put the orb in his hands from Allen eating it and Destiny's pleas for mercy. When he got to the door of the tower, he stopped walking and rested.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack looked for five minutes at the ground. He woundered if there was anything behind the doors other than the book. There could be anything. Jack had found a way to put Destiny on the candle holder next to the oak double doors. He woundered if he should even go in the tower. There could be trouble.

 _You're dragon has grown a bit._

Jack suddenly saw that Destiny's comment was true. Allen had grown a bit. He was now the size of a birch drawer, rather than thomething that would fit in a baby basket.

 _How big do you think he'll become?_

 _Big enough._

 _Give me a size._

 _Three cottages in lenght, and a maxiumum lenth of a small wagon unless he's fat._

At that, Allen snorted.

 _Hey, look. It looks like he accually understands you._

 _I'm not surprise he does._

 _What!?_

 _Yeah. Dragons are fast learners since they are hunters by instinct._

 _So this whole time he probably understood me?_

 _Barely._

 _You think he could talk with us using mind?_

 _In a week._

 _Wow. Let's see what in this tower._

Jack pushed open both doors and stepped in. It was a tower, with stairs leading all the way up to the top, to the only and top level. Along the stair way were random rooms. He looked around and saw some potions, with some plants too. There were strands of thick green ivy climbing the walls until the top. He guessed no one had kept mantanince. As he went up the first step, he felt a destructive urge. A thought nagging on his brain like sleep would. The second step was even harder.

 _Stop._

 _What now?_

 _If I guide you with my thoughts, you will make it up faster and better._

 _Nothing else works._

 _Execpt for your dragon..._

 _Shut up._

 _Okay. Reach out with your hand._

Jack could feel subconsiosly his hand reaching out.

 _A bit to the left._

Jack could feel the cold hard touch of the metal railing.

 _Now slowly climb up the stairs._

Jack almost tripped trying to go up the first stair.

 _Steady. I don't want to lose you're body..._

 _Ahem._

 _Sorry. You're life._

 _Thank you._

To an outsider, it would have looked like Jack was drunk.

It took them a straight honest one hour to climb the five floors, which was still hard. Then, when Jack stumbled around and hit the book, the spell suddenly ended.

 _We can stop now._

Jack leaned on the book now. He was exhasted.

 _Now we got what we wanted._

Jack looked around, and saw the duantheart crystal on a crystal stand. It was one of thoes in the shape of a kite. And it was a size a small jar. It did light up from within though.

 _But isn't this book only useful for me earth and light spells?_

 _Why?_

 _Because I am a Radiant._

 _So? You can still cast other spells._

 _But..._

 _You are strong in Earth and Light, but not only able to cast those spells._

 _Oh._

 _Let's also take the duantheart._

 _Why? It's bounded to the spell._

 _Yes, but the spell is broken._

 _What spell should I pair with the duantheart?_

 _A spell for saftey._

 _Why?_

 _Don't be naive. There will be people out to get you. And things. Dark things. Huge thi-_

 _Okay, Okay, I got it._

 _So, what spell do you want?_

 _What spell should I have?_

 _Mabye a deadly spell. Or a shocking spell. Or a freez-_

 _I think I pefer this spell._

Jack had pointed at a page, which showed a spell making everyone in a vicinity a chicken.

 _Look, I like your enthusiam, but don't you think that we were going to enter a twon for food?_

 _Oh. That's too bad._

 _Good. Now, if we had o-_

 _That's too bad for the townspeople._

 _What!_

 _Yeah._

 _Are you crazy?_

 _Mabye._

 _We run out of energy too fast._

 _Fine. A scouting spell._

 _Yes, that would work. Long range, not bad._

 _So how do I do this?_

It took Jack thriteen minutes before he could get the spell. It functioned really well. It was like he could access a map in a circle around him where he could see red dots based on elemental strength. He could also see what the thing was, but that to extreme focuse and he neaded to be sitting down to do that.

 _Hey, what's that underneath you?_

Jack turned around to hear what was going up the steps. Then he got clobbered on the head.

 _Danger, Danger!_

* * *

Jack was in a cell. Destiny was still in his backback, which was next to him. And he Allen was next to him, but just in chains. As usual, he was sleeping.

 **Hey guys. It's lighty here and I was wondering if you guys could review. Please? And I'm working on a collab with AI and Poppyflower, so if you want to check them out, you can. Working on Harry Potter spinoff. Already have first book done!**


End file.
